


In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles: The Czech Republic

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles [3]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour in the Czech Republic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> August 24th, 2009

  


 

  
Summary:Drabbles inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour in the Czech Republic.  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Colin, Ed, Jonny, Thom  
Genres: Friendship, LOLZ  
Pairings: Coed, Thonny  
Warnings: None  
Completed: Yes   
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  
 

 

  
**Drabble in Praha**  
  
Colin. I hate you.

Why this time?

You just had to take Jonny to that sweet shop in Vienna.

He’s my brother. He doesn’t like to say the word “lutschbonbon”.

He’s been felating those damn things for days. How many did he buy?

Lots.

_Motherfucker_! Why don’t you just get him a candy covered dildo and let him suck  _that_  on the tram.

Do you know a place in Prague that has those? It'd be soooo worth it for the expression on your face.

Funny. You’re funny.

He only does it because you stare.

I only stare because it’s completely obscene.  
   
 

 

**CoEd in Praha**

You said this was the Museum of Sex!

Yes. Isn’t it fantastic?

Umm… Colin? It’s the Museum of Torture.

Same thing.

So is not!

Oh stop acting so naïve.

Well I’m not going in there.

Why not? It’s like a life-sized catalog! I’m sure they have lots of amaaazing ideas.

How did I end up with such a kinky bastard for a boyfriend?

Because you’re a very lucky boy?

Well, that’s true.

C’mon we’ll pop in. Then go back to the hotel and I’ll thank you for indulging me.

... You  _are_  quite good at that.

I’ll wear that thong...

Deal!  
 

   
**Thonny in Praha**

 “Thom?... Thom!”

“… What?”

“Do you want a lolli? I have another.”

“I… What? No! I don’t want a lollipop.”

“I think it’s strawberry. Is it red?”

“It’s red. I don’t want a lollipop.”

“But you keep staring at mine.”

“ _Do_  I?”

“Yeah. You’re making me feel self-conscious.”

“There’s a reason grown men don’t suck lollipops, Jon-Jon.”

“Because they’re boring old sticks-in-the-mud?”

“No. Because... Hey! You’re talking about  _me_  aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Because grown men shouldn’t felate candy in public. It’s… distracting”

“Am I distracting?”

“Extremely... and you know it.”

“That was my plan all along.”

“You bloody Greenwood tease.”  
   
 

  



End file.
